Pink Tape
https://functionlove.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/fx_1024x768.jpg Pink Tape is the second full-length studio album by South Korean girl group f(x). The album is set for release on July 29, 2013 under S.M. Entertainment. Pink Tape is the first studio album by f(x) in over two years, the last being the repackage of their first album Hot Summer in 2011, and the first Korean release in over a year since 2012's Electric Shock. Background and development On March 6, 2013, member Sulli hinted about the possibility of an f(x) comeback on her me2day account. Later in March, f(x) performed at the SXSW music festival in Austin, becoming the first K-Pop act to do so. While in the United States, f(x) flew to Los Angeles to rehearse choreography for the album with choreographer Kevin Maher. Maher and member Amber later tweeted pictures of them rehearsing. While in Los Angeles, the group also filmed a sketch with Anna Kendrick for comedy website Funny or Die. While backstage the group did an interview with Mnet America show "Danny From L.A." where members Amber and Krystal stated they were working on choreography for a new song but had "no idea" when it was due to be released. Amber lated added that they hadn't recorded the title track yet and were in a process of "picking and choosing". In June 2013, a clip from an upcoming variety show starring f(x) entitled "Go f(x)!" leaked onto video sharing site Daily Motion. It showed the group rehearsing choreography with Kevin Maher.Leaked Daily Motion video, June 2013. On July 9, an S.M. Entertainment representative stated that they were currently planning f(x)'s comeback but "we are still looking into a specific comeback date". Release and promotion On July 17, S.M. Entertainment announced that f(x) would return to the Korean music market with their second full-length studio album Pink Tape ''on July 29, 2013 after a year of absence.걸그룹 ‘에프엑스’, 오는 29일 새 앨범 발매 앞두고 ‘아트필름’ 선공개: Date July 7, 2013; Accessdate July 28, 2013; Publisher news.newsway.co.kr; Language Korean. That day S.M. uploaded an art film onto their official YouTube account. The art film contained an edited version of the behind the scenes video showing the photo shoot for the album's jacket. The video previewed a song entitled "Shadow"에프엑스 컴백, 몽환적 아트필름 공개 ‘기대UP’ Date July 17, 2013; Accessdate July 28, 2013; Publisher unionpress.co.kr; Language Korean The agency also uploaded a teaser picture of Krystal onto f(x)'s official website.에프엑스, 1년 만에 정규 2집으로 컴백 '아트필름' 특별기획 Date July 17, 2013; Accessdate July 18, 2013; Publisher news.nate.com; Language Korean On July 18, S.M. uploaded teaser pictures of Victoria and Amber.'컴백' 에프엑스f(x), 정규 2집 'Pink Tape' 감성연출 '아트필름' 공개: Date July 18, 2013; Accessdate July 18, 2013; Publisher news.nate.com; Language Korean. Four days later on July 22, S.M. Entertainment uploaded the music video teaser to the album's title track, "첫 사랑니 (Rum Pum Pum Pum)", onto their official YouTube channel.에프엑스 '첫 사랑니', 독특 패션-화려한 퍼포먼스…"그들이 돌아왔다!" Date July 23, 2013; Accessdate July 23, 2013; Publisher news.nate.com; Language Korean. On July 23, ''Pink Tape's track listing was confirmed, with a total of 12 tracks being featured on the album.에프엑스 [f(x) - 2집 / Pink Tape 포스터+지관통 무료증정 Date July 23, 2013; Accessdate July 23, 2013; Publisher leesmusic.co.kr; Language Korean The same day, S.M. Entertainment released the album's cover art while silmiltaneously uploading an album preview medley to their YouTube channel.Check out f(x)'s 'Pink Tape' highlight medley! Date July 23, 2013; Accessdate July 23, 2013; Publisher allkpop.com. The next day S.M. Entertainment uploaded the teaser video to the album's title track, "Rum Pum Pum Pum".f(x), '컬투쇼'서 신곡 첫 공개…"직접 노래하는 건 아냐" Date July 24, 2013; Accessdate July 25, 2013; Publisher news.nate.com; Language Korean Pink Tape will be released to Korean music retailers on July 29, 2013, both online through sites such as Genie and MelOn, and in physical form.f(x), 타이틀 곡 ‘첫 사랑니’ 뮤비 티저 공개 ‘기대감 UP’ Date July 22, 2013; Accessdate July 25, 2013; Publisher; eto.co.kr On July 25, Mnet premiered a special entitled "Go! f(x)", which showed the group travelling to the United States to perform at SXSW and begin preparation for Pink Tape.에프엑스 컴백 특집, "'Go! f(x)'공개…일상 생활 모습 담아" Date July 24, 2013; Accessdate July 24, 2013; Publisher news.nate.com; Language, Korean. Live performances The group is expected to comeback on M! Countdown on July 25, with follow-up comebacks and promotion on other Korean music shows, Music Bank, Show! Music Core and Inkigayo, on July 26, July 27 and July 28, respectively.f(x), '컬투쇼'서 신곡 첫 공개…"직접 노래하는 건 아냐" Date July 24, 2013; Accessdate July 25, 2013; Publisher news.nate.com; Language Korean Singles "Rum Pum Pum Pum"Rum Pum Pum Pumwas released as the album's title track on July 29, 2013, in conjunction with the album's release. A teaser video to the music video on July 24 and the video premiered the following day on July 25, 2013.f(x), '컬투쇼'서 신곡 첫 공개.."직접 노래하는 건 아냐" Date July 24, 2013; Accessdate July 25, 2013; Publisher osen.co.kr Track listing ※ Bold track title means it is the title track in the album. Gallery fx_pinktape_luna.jpg fx_1374113305_20130717_f(x)_2.jpg fx_1374114986_20130718_fx.jpg maxresdefault.jpg fx-rum-pum-pum-pum-2.jpg fx pink tape.jpg fx pink tape album pictures (1).jpg References External links * Official f(x) Korean website * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4u3BzM0rqo Pink Tape - Art Film] Category:Albums